


Promises

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 7, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, This ship is canon, i will fight people on this, just so much fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: When Yuuri and Viktor kiss in front of a crowd of thousands of people and live television Yuuri confronts his mother about it. Viktor feels guilty about making Yuuri cry and he decides he needs to do something about it and be more open about his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I am so ecstatic about this last episode and I am so happy that this ship is canon; but for real this is a huge deal because sports animes always queerbait and it never amounts to anything and Japan does have censorship issues with same-gender couples as well as homophobic issues so this is a big deal! Anyways, this fic is based off of episode 7. By the way I didn't really edit this so if there are mistakes please let me know. I hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri watches with wide eyes as Viktor runs around the edge of the ice rink, wondering why he’s doing that and what he thought of his performance, especially his unplanned quadruple flip. Yuuri smiles when he realizes Viktor is running toward the small entrance of the rink just like he did when Yuuri faced off with Yurio.

Yuuri grins and skates toward the entrance, his arms swinging as he gains momentum. “Viktor!” he calls out over the hysteric cheering of the crowd. He opens his arms and lets himself slide over the ice towards his coach, “I did great, right?” he asks hopefully. 

Viktor smiles and suddenly lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. He presses their lips together in a chaste kiss while he closes his eyes slowly. Yuuri’s whole body goes stiff in surprise and he falls backwards, Viktor holding him tightly. The hover in the air for only a few seconds, their lips sealed together as the crowd watches and the cameras turn to zoom in. 

Yuuri gasps when his back hits the ice, Viktor falling on top of him. His eyes are open wide and he returns the hug, gripping Viktor’s jacket. Yuuri’s heart beats quickly in his chest and his face and neck flush a deep red color. 

“This was the only way I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” Viktor says as he pulls back to look down at Yuuri, cradling his head so it doesn’t touch the ice. 

Yuuri’s gaze softens as he overcomes his initial surprise and he smiles, “Really?” he asks, breathless. Viktor nods slightly and leans closer, looking down at Yuuri with a look that expressed all of his love and emotion for him. 

Yuuri returns the same look and lifts his head up from Viktor’s hand to kiss him gently. Yuuri closes his eyes as he tilts his head, keeping the kiss innocent. He can feel Viktor smiling against his lips while he kisses back. Yuuri pulls away and pants softly, exhausted from his routine. 

Viktor sits up slowly and stands, holding out his hand to help Yuuri up. He pulls himself up and sighs shakily, the cheering of the crowd coming back to him. Yuuri’s eyes widen when he realizes that they just kissed in front of a crowd of over a thousand people with several cameras broadcasting to international television stations. Well he guesses the secret is definitely out now.

Viktor has the same realization but he manages to control his reaction, not blushing intensely like Yuuri is at the moment, “We should to check the scores,” Viktor says calmly.

Yuuri nods and follows him to the bench and sits down with him. He sighs shakily as he waits for his score to appear, bouncing his leg anxiously. Yuuri’s eyes widen when he sees the number pop up. 177.54 for his free skate which makes a total of 284.38.

Yuuri snaps his head to the side to look at up at Viktor who looks ecstatic, “You got second place!” his coach exclaims, “You did it Yuuri!”

Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri and pulls him close, ruffling his hair as he shakes his body back and forth, “I knew you could do it!” Yuuri struggles to process what is happening and after a moment he returns the hug, still in shock from winning second place. He was sure he was destined for third with the two times he missed the landing and touched the ground. Viktor pulls away slightly and grins as he waves at the camera, grinning happily.

_____________________________________________________

 

Yuuri feels his chest swell with pride as he steps onto the second place podium, his legs trembling. He smiles at the crowd and at the camera, holding onto his silver medal tightly.

He looks up at Phichit, who’s a bit higher than he is, and smiles up at him, “Hey, Phichit-kun,” he calls for his attention. Phichit turns his head and looks at him, “I’m so happy for you. You were amazing out there,” he says, genuinely happy that his friend was able to get first place.

Phichit grins and blushes lightly, “Thank you Yuuri! You were so great too. I could barely believe it when I saw you do that quadruple flip!” he exclaims, leaning down to hug his friend.

Yuuri returns the hug, “Thank you,” he says before he pulls away to face the crowd again. After they’re done showing off their victory and displaying their medals they step down from the podium and walk off the ice rink.

Yuuri immediately joins Viktor and smiles up at him, “Let’s go somewhere private. I want to call my mom,” he says, ever since he started competing in other countries and his mother couldn’t accompany him they made a deal to talk over the phone right after the competition was over. 

Viktor leads Yuuri to the changing rooms where he first put on his outfit before his performance. Yuuri takes out his phone and sits down on the bench, dialing his mom’s number. He brings his phone to his ear and she picks out right away.

“Yuuri! Congratulations!” she exclaims excitedly, loud cheering and talking in the background, probably being the rest of the family.

Yuuri smiles and glances up at Viktor who’s watching him intently, “Thank you mom. I was so nervous before and I can hardly believe that I did it.”

“I always knew you had greatness in your Yuuri. And that last jump was so amazing! I’ve never seen you do that before.”

Yuuri nods and smiles, “Yeah, that was improvised actually...I was supposed to do an easier jump but I changed my mind at the last moment.”

Yuuri’s mother laughs softly, “You’ve really grown so much more confident in yourself. I’m so happy for you.” 

Yuuri blushes lightly, “Ah...Did you watch until the very end?” he asks nervously, wanting to know if his mother saw them kiss.

She laughs softly on the other end of the phone, “Yes I did Yuuri and yes, I saw the kiss...Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I love you no matter what and I’m happy you found someone that makes you happy.”

Yuuri releases a breath he did know he was holding and relaxes, “Thank you for saying that mom...I was worried.”

“You don’t have to be Yuuri. To be honest, I was worried that you wouldn’t find someone,” she says as she laughs, making Yuuri blush in embarrassment, “So I’m glad you did.”

Yuuri nods a bit and smiles, “Yeah...me too,” he says, looking up at Viktor. Yuuri and his mother chat for a while longer before they say goodbye and hang up.

Viktor sighs contently and looks down at Yuuri, still feeling as if he needs to get something off of his chest, “Yuuri...” he says as he reaches out and cups his face, kissing him gently.

Yuuri laughs softly and smiles against his lips before he pulls away, “I’ll never get tired of that..”

Viktor smiles weakly and takes Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing, “I’m so sorry I made you cry,” he whispers.

Yuuri looks down for a moment and nods a bit, “It’s okay...Crying made me feel much better actually. I think it helped me get out all that anxiety.”

Viktor nods a bit, “I know but still...I shouldn’t have said that I would leave you if you didn’t get on the podium. That was uncalled for and I’m sorry,” he pauses for a moment, “Even if you don’t win, I’ll always stay with you. I promise I’ll stay to support you.”

Yuuri grins and feels his eyes get watery, “Thank you Viktor...That’s all I ever wanted,” he whispers, his voice cracking slightly. He throws his arms around Viktor and hugs him tightly, “I...I love you."

Viktor holds in a gasp at that and tightens his arms around Yuuri, “I love you too. I think I have for a while now.” Yuuri grins and hides his face in the crook of Viktor’s shoulder, knowing for sure that Viktor can hear his heart beating quickly. In that moment, Viktor is thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i know that Yuuri's score wasn't revealed in episode 7 but we do know he came in second place between Phichit and Chris, who had scores of 285.76 and 283.81 respectively so I decided to pick a number between those two and then calculate a possible score Yuuri could have gotten for his free skate. If his score is revealed in later episodes then I might change it but it shouldn't be that big of a difference.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
